


Better than any dirty magazines

by capturedereannie



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi x Hanji - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, levi and hange, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capturedereannie/pseuds/capturedereannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji invited Levi for a drink, but in his room. Then she told him that she had found some dirty mags in Erwin's room, so Hanji ambushed Levi's cabinet. And she was surprised by what she saw. ONE SHOT. LEVIHAN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than any dirty magazines

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own them, characters made by Isayama sensei
> 
> Another LeviHan fic, enjoy!

Hanji came to Levi's room running and seemed excited as she burst to open the door.

"Let's drink! Let's drink! Woo hoooo!" She shouted cheerfully, dancing while holding a bottle of wine.

Levi just looked at her for a while, examining her very funny face. She walked straight to him right after she opened the door. Her left arm wrapped into his neck as she whispered into his ear, teasing him a little, "Let's have some fun."

He had a little goosebumps before he stood and removed her arm around him. He grabbed the bottle of wine from her that made her puzzled. He went to his cabinet to get two empty glasses then she smiled.

"Sit." Levi ordered her to sit on his bed as he sat on his couch. They were facing each other. Just a few minutes, Levi started to pour wine in her glass and did the same to him.

"Thanks." She said as she studied that glass of Levi. "It's shining, very clean." She uttered with a hint of irony in her voice.

"Shut up." His eyes set on the ground as he took a sip of wine. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in Erwin's room." She laughed and seemed that she had fun of breaking into Erwin's room to steal a wine.

"You're amazing." Levi stated, taking the last sip of wine in his glass.

"I thought you were gonna say, 'You're stupid!' or 'What the hell'. You sure do have such a foul mouth" She said, enjoying her wine as she moved the glass round and round. "You know, I saw some amazing things in Erwin's room!"

"Like what?"

"I saw a magazine full of naked girls! Hahaha!" She cackled.

"I think you should stop breaking into his room." He stated. "You'll be killed."

"It's okay! It's okay! But it's amazing, right? To find those kind of things in his room."

Levi became silent for a while as he poured wine for the second time. Hanji just stared him as he was doing this, then suddenly, she asked. "By any chance, do you also have those kind of things?"

They gazed at each other after she asked that question. "I don't." He said.

"Really? You're such a boring man." She said losing interest in him. "So what do you have in here?" She suddenly stood and ran fast to ambush his cabinet.

"Oi wait-" Levi tried to stop her. But it was too late, Hanji already opened his cabinet and saw what's inside.

She was shocked by what she had seen, staring blankly inside it. She didn't even see any naked woman on magazines nor any nude pictures or whatever. She slowly took out the things in the cabinet. It was photographs. Pictures of her smiling, fighting with titans in every angle, pictures from the first training she had with him together with Mike. It was beautiful.

She turned her head around to see Levi, but he was looking down, blushing. His face was red, trying to conceal it from her. Hanji didn't expect this from him because it was really out of his character. But his blushing face made her to move closer to him and reached his cheeks. It was hot, burning and soft. It was the first time she touched his face. Her thumb brushed in the bridge of his nose, gently as though as she was memorizing every pore of his skin. He looked up and settled his eyes to her. His both hands extended to reach her and grabbed her face for him to kiss her. He didn't even hesitate to do this. After all, it was his goal, his dream. For all those years they were together, he was dreaming of Hanji. And those years being just her friend became an inspiration for him to kiss her passionately.

The kiss was hot and full of strong desires towards her. The kiss that she would not forget for the rest of her life. His hands shifted down to her nape as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She gladly accepted the opening of his lips as though as he wanted to eat her.

There was a bed beside them so he lowered himself and pulled her. He was on top of her as his elbows on the either side of her head to maintain his balance. He kissed her again but this time, eagerly and got deeper and deeper every time he pushed himself closer to her body. She wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him to make the kiss more and more gratifying, satisfying their pleasures.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok stop! This will lead to rated M. Kidding. :D  
> Thank you guys for reading this, my second fic of Levihan.
> 
> if you guys haven't read the first fic I made, and want to read it, just find it in my profile. Visit my Fanfiction.net account with the same pen name, thanks!


End file.
